kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Chiyoda
Quotes Hourly Notifications (A) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_2 = はう…焼き芋美味しい♪ |Fall2015_2_EN = Roasted/baked sweet potato is delicious♪ |Fall2015_2_Clip = |Fall2015_2_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_3 = うん、甘くって、この金時美味しい。千歳お姉、食べないの？ |Fall2015_3_EN = Yes it's sweet, this golden time of deliciousness. Not gonna eat Chitose-sis? |Fall2015_3_Clip = |Fall2015_3_Note = As secretary |Christmas2015 = クリスマスか！おお、この鳥料理、お姉、好きそう！提督！千歳お姉見なかった？ |Christmas2015_EN = Christmas,huh. Oh~ Sis, I love this fowl-dish! Admiral! Have you seen Chitose-onee? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = ああ、年末の大掃除か。艤装や鎮守府、提督の執務室・・・掃除するとこいっぱいありすぎ！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Ahh... Year end's spring cleaning... My riggings, the homeport and the Admiral's office. There's so many things to clean up! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！ねえ、千歳お姉見なかった？そう・・・どこなの？ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Hey, have you seen Chitose? No...? ...where is she? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = え、千歳お姉！何？私が鬼役？…いいけど…　あ、痛っ！駆逐艦がっ痛っ！もう嫌だ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Eh, Chitose-onee! What is it? I'll be the demon? I don't mind...Ow! The destroyers are-Ow! No more! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督？千歳お姉見なかった？・・・あ、そう。し、仕方ない、じゃあこれ・・・あげる！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral? Had you seen Chitose-onee? ...Ah, is that so. I-It can't be helped then, here... have this! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = ふぇ？これ何？チョコのお返し？いいのに…あ、でももらってあげる。折角だから！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? What is this? In return for the chocolate? Are you sure? Ah, but I'll accept it. Since you went through the trouble! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 千歳おねえとお花見！？いいじゃない！あたし準備するね！・・えっ？えぇ？提督も？・・・まぁいっか！ |Spring2016_EN = Flower viewing with Chitose-onee!? Nice! I will start preparing now! E-Eeh? The admiral too? ...Well, fine I guess! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = へっ！？三周年何だ、私達？何かすごいけど．．．えっ？何だろ？あっと言う間．．． |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Huh!? So, it is our third anniversary? I know that is amazing, but... Eh? How should I say it? It just so sudden that I... |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨の日、ちょっと退屈…。千歳お姉は何してるのかな？あっ、ちょっと見てくるだけ！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Rainy days are a little boring... Chitose-onee; I wonder what is she doing now? Ah, I'm just off to see her for a bit! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance The Chitose class have 5 remodels with a total of 5 different visual forms, the most of any ship. *General Apperance: **Chiyoda has brown eyes and sholder-length chestnut brown hair in curtain bangs style. **Chiyoda wears a white collared blouse with a red han-eri collar underneath as well as a navy blue blazer with a golden crane pattern embroidered into both sides. Her blouse is tucked into a short red hakama skirt with grey line and circle pattens on the ties. She wears a black thighhighs on her legs and a pair of brown Loafer shoes. She also wears a headband on her head with a forehead protector attached and a golden chinese good luck knot with 4 tassel cords as a neck accesory. *1st Form: She dual-wields plane catapults as well as a pair of 12.7 cm/40 Type 89 naval guns and two tripple barrel Type 96 25mm Guns''' 'attached to her rigging. *2nd Form (Kai): Chiyoda gains a second pair of plane catapults over her shoulders. *3rd Form (A): She gains a pair of midget submarine racks on her ankles. *4th Form (Carrier & Carrier Kai): Chiyoda replaces her catapults and submarine racks for a flight deck theater. On the flight deck is the first two kana of her name (ちよ). She controls her planes with puppet control bars. *5th Form (Kai 2): Her hakama and vest gain splotches of a green/black/yellow camo pattern and her flight deck theatre becomes more intricate in its design. Her expression also changes from a more serious, commanding expression to a softer smile. Her damaged art also reveals a significant increase in bust size and that she wears black panties with a red trim. Personality *She has a sister complex towards Chitose , she loves and admires her greatly. *She sees the Admiral as a rival for Chitose's affections, despite of this she dosen't hold any ill will against him, even warming up to him in time. *Is quite fond of Roasted Sweet Potatoes, likely her favorate food. *Has a Feisty and Spirited personality *Can be quite Sensative sometimes. Trivia *Her name translates to ''"Thousandth-Generation Field". *The camo pattern of her 5th upgraded version clothes refer to the actual flight deck camouflage pattern used during Leyte Gulf battle, the same pattern was used on Zuikaku, Chitose and Zuihou. * Received her Kai Ni on 24/07/2013, together with her sister. *Named after the Chiyoda special ward located in central Tokyo. **That name was first carried by a 1891 protected cruiser sole in her class. **In her modern incarnation, she is now a submarine rescue tender ship under the JMSDF as AS Chiyoda. *The real life Chiyoda was able to carry Type A Midget Submarines, while Chitose could not. *Chiyoda was the largest vessel of any nationality which is definitely known to have been sunk with all hands during World War II. She was also one of the few carriers sunk by surface forces in naval warfare's history. *Sunk 25 October 1944. Category:Chitose Class Category:Seaplane Tenders Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:Ships required for Improvements